


All that love all those mistakes (what else can a poor man make)

by Finkay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Ending, Drama, Gen, Happy Ending, Help, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2293454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finkay/pseuds/Finkay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сэм не может потерять еще кого-нибудь после всего, что уже произошло.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All that love all those mistakes (what else can a poor man make)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pyrebi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrebi/gifts).
  * A translation of [All that love all those mistakes (what else can a poor man make)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/72707) by pyrebi. 



> AU по отношению к эпизоду 5.19 "Молот Богов", написано по заявке "СПН, Сэм/Габриэль + Люцифер, про то как Люцифер собирается убить Габриэля, а Сэм вступается за него с рыком "Ты не получишь его!"

Они проезжают, по меньшей мере, милю вниз по дороге, когда Сэм резко выворачивает руль.

\- _Мы должны вернуться_ , - заявляет он, вцепившись Дину в руку.

\- Ты сошел с ума, мы _умрем_ , - шипит Дин, вглядываясь в темноту и пытаясь удержать машину на дороге.

\- Ты знаешь, что Люцифер убьет его. Ты это _знаешь_!

Дин отворачивается от лобового стекла, чтобы краем глаза глянуть на Сэма.  
\- Он сделал свой выбор. Кстати, правильный.

\- Дин, мы _не можем_ позволить кому-то еще поймать пулю за нас. Опять, - умоляет Сэм.

Дин, рассерженный и напряженный, не сдерживается.  
\- Заткнись, Сэм. Просто...

\- Джо и Эллен. Памела. Даже папа. Даже _Кастиэль_ , - перебивает его Сэм.  
Он может перечислять и дальше, десятки других имен, но эти самые важные.  
\- Блядь, Сэмми! Заткнись! - рычит Дин, врезая кулаком по рулю, и машину подбрасывает. - Мы ничего не знаем про Каса, ладно? Он может быть в порядке, он мог просто слинять...

Сэм смотрит на него, затаив дыхание.  
\- Многие погибли, Дин. В его смерти будем виноваты мы.

\- Господи, - зло вздыхает Дин и отступает. Его нога впервые с парковки у «Елисейских полей» покидает педаль газа.

\- Вы оба сошли с ума, - усмехается Кали с заднего сиденья. - Он же ангел.  
Они, очевидно, выбираются из зоны контроля Люцифера, потому Кали исчезает из машины, стоит Дину повернуть обратно.

* * *

Сэм выбивает дверь как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как кинжал в правой руке Люцифера пронизывает Габриэля насквозь. В этот момент, в это ужасный момент, Сэму на секунду кажется, что действительно слишком поздно. Но Габриэль скользит по нему взглядом, преисполненным боли, гнева и недоверия, и Сэм понимает, что это был не смертельный удар, и трикстер пока еще жив.

\- _Эй!_ \- окликает он Люцифера, на чьем лице застывает недоумение.

\- Сэм? - уточняет он, удерживая Габриэля, насаженного на клинок, как на кол. Глаза архангела наполняются светом. - Я думал вы сейчас на полпути к Огайо.

\- Нет, забыли кое-что, - напряженно отвечает Сэм. Если его голос и дрожит, то разве это имеет значение? Он только что прервал дуэль между _падшими архангелами_ , а это не совсем то, к чему можно быть готовым.  
Люцифер смотрит вверх и довольно неприятно смеется.

\- Моего брата? Боюсь, ты _несколько_ опоздал на его героическое спасение, Сэм.  
Он немного прокручивает кинжал, и Габриэль кричит. Вместе с его криком выплескивается Благодать.

Сэм вытаскивает из внутреннего кармана пиджака клочок картона, который покрывает мокрая от крови пентаграмма изгнания. Он просто надеется, что Люцифер все еще достаточно ангел, чтобы она подействовала. Пентаграмма украшена символами имен Люцифера, что делает ее уникальной. Сэм узнал эти символы от Каса. В те долгие ночи, когда Дин топил свою боль в алкоголе, Кас проводил пальцами по Енохианским формам и учил Сэма защищать себя, если это ему когда-нибудь потребуется.  
Сэм хлопает ладонью по картонке.

Он видит тень удивления и ярости на лице Люцифера, не более. Когда дьявол исчезает, Габриэль падает на пол, ангельское лезвие все еще торчит из его живота.

\- Господи, Габриэль! – вскрикивает Сэм, бросаясь к нему.  
Архангел сворачивается клубком, хватаясь за кинжал, и нерешительно тянет его, словно боится, что сделает только хуже.

Сэм становится на колени рядом с ним, помогая лезвию оказаться в том положении, в котором оно вошло в тело. Он мысленно благодарит их образ жизни за то, что делал нечто подобное множество раз. Кровь и свет льются из раны и изо рта Габриэля, и Сэм на секунду теряется.

Потом он выпутывается из пиджака и расстегивает рубашку - на лице Габриэля расцветает улыбка.  
\- Всегда хотел, чтобы ты избавился от одежды, Сэмми. Разве что не ... не знал, что должен был для этого убить себя.

Сэм хмурится и прижимает свернутую рубашку к ране архангела.  
\- Просто помолчи, - просит он.

Но Габриэль не слушается, он никогда этого не умел. Он был Глашатаем Бога, его _работа_ была - говорить.  
\- А где твой брат?

\- Снаружи, - отвечает Сэм. - Я подумал, что если он придет со мной, Люцифер вероятнее всего использует его, чтобы заставить меня сказать "да".

Габриэль давится смехом.  
\- Посмотри на с-себя. Человек, у которого есть план.  
Каждое слово – пузырек света, лопающийся у него на губах.  
\- Ты сейчас не в состоянии исцелить себя, да? - уточняет у него Сэм, перебирая в голове варианты.  
Габриэль откидывает голову назад, закатывая глаза, и издает звук, похожий на истерическое хихиканье.  
\- Видишь это?- говорит он, одной рукой хлопая по тому месту, где сквозь край рубашки испаряется Благодать. - Скажи "пока-пока" моим ц-целительским способностям. Я покойник, Сэм, ты п-просто должен меня отпустить.

Сэм отчаянно хочет, чтобы здесь оказался Кастиэль. Он, наверняка, дал бы какой-то совет.

\- Ты не должен был в-возвращаться, - хмурится Габриэль, когда Сэм поднимает его на руки и прижимает к себе, стараясь не разбередить его раны. - Я с-сказал тебе убираться отсюда. Т-тебе повезло, что я не собираюсь быть рядом слишком долго, иначе бы врезал тебе по-с-старинке за н-неповиновение.

\- Да, да, договорились. Сможешь потом наказывать мою задницу отсюда и до Вашингтона, - соглашается Сэм, петляя на обратном пути, чтобы обойти кровавые останки богов прошлого, которых Люцифер так легко уничтожил. Его рубашка теперь целиком красная, и свет все еще сочится из-под нее.

\- Господь Всемогущий, - плюется Дин, когда Сэм выходит в холодную апрельскую ночь. Здесь становится еще более заметно, насколько все плохо - Габриэль светится, как прожектор. Сэму кажется, что его руки горят огнем. Он старается не думать об этом, но, наверное, по ощущениям, так бы могли медленно сгорать крылья.

Они зашивают Габриэля прямо там, на капоте машины, относясь к нему, как к человеку, потому что не имеют ни малейшего понятия, что делать с ангелом. Тот слепо закатывает глаза и рычит на них, когда Дин штопает его хирургической нитью, стягивая рану. Благодать все еще просачивается сквозь швы, но значительно меньше.

Габриэль теряет сознание, прежде чем они добираются до границы штата Иллинойс, и на минуту Сэму кажется, что он мертв. Но нет, вокруг бинтов, которыми обернута его грудь, еще есть слабое свечение, и грудная клетка по-прежнему едва ощутимо поднимается.

Дин смотрит в зеркало заднего вида, а затем переключается на дорогу.  
\- Боже, - выдыхает он, и Сэм склонен согласиться.

* * *

К тому времени, когда они вспоминают DVD Габриэля, оказавшееся в руках Дина, архангел, вроде бы, стабилизируется. Он по-прежнему без сознания, как и был, когда они покинули штат Индиана, но кажется менее бледным. Свечение из-под повязки уменьшилось, дыхание стало более уверенным, и Сэм надеется, что это хороший признак – значит, Габриэль исцеляется.

Дин достает DVD- проигрыватель и запускает диск. Это жутко, видеть Габриэля, настолько полного жизни и готового с ней расстаться.

 _"Если вы смотрите это, значит, я мертв"_ , - говорит им Габриэль с экрана телевизора. Сэм не может помочь, но, кинув взгляд на архангела, который лежит поперек кровати в номере мотеля и выглядит таким маленьким и хрупким, он думает _"еще нет, пока еще нет"_.


End file.
